Search and Search!
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Mendadak, Skye, ayah Yui dan Akira menghilang! Wah, gimana jadinya tuh? Kira-kira Yui dan Akira bisa menemukan Skye nggak ya? RnR please!


Chapter 1

Yui : konbawa minna! Ini dia fic 'Search and Search'!

Claire : judulnya aneh =_='

Skye : iya, aneh =_='

Yui : yeee! Biarin aja aneh! Kan aku authornya! XP

Claire n Skye : -sweatdrop-

Yui : ng... sebenarnya ini terinspirasi pas aku nonton film yang tentang topeng persahabatan. Aku lupa judulnya... itu loh! Yang ada Kanna, Mon-chan, dll... filmnya keren loh!

Skye : sudah lah, mulai aja, dari pada para pembaca bosan

Yui : oke! Tapi, pertama ku perkenalkan tokoh utamanya dulu ya!

Tokoh utama :

Yui Tsukiyomi

Umur : 8 tahun.

Anak dari : Skye Tsukiyomi dan Claire Tsukiyomi.

Cewek. Adik kembar Akira.

Berambut cokelat sebahu dengan kip di poninya, punya mata emerald seperti Skye. Ceria, kadang-kadang ceroboh, lemah di matematika, tapi jago di bahasa Inggris.

Akira Tsukiyomi

Umur : 8 tahun.

Cowok. Kakak kembar Yui.

Rambutnya berwarna perak, matanya berwarna biru safir seperti Claire. Ramah, pintar, suka pelajaran matematika, kadang-kadang iseng sama kembarannya sendiri.

Yui : yap! Itu dia dua tokoh utama kita!

Yak! _Here we go!_

_Disclaimer :_ harvest moon bukan punyaku!

_Warning : maybe full of OC, typo_, alur kecepatan dan teman-teman lainnya (?).

_Normal POV_

Claire terdiam melihat pasangan yang ada di depannya, Micah dan Shara.

Yah… Claire memang sedang ada di upacara pernikahan kakak dan sahabatnya itu. Oh, dan sebentar lagi Shara akan melempar buket bunganya

"Dalam hatimu kamu berkata, 'Suatu saat aku ingin seperti itu'kan?"kata seseorang cowok berambut perak bermata emerald yang tak lain adalah Skye, seorang ehempacarehem Claire.

"A.. apaan si–"kata-kata Claire terputus saat buket bunga yang dilempar Shara tadi jatuh tepat ke tangan Claire.

"E.. eh?"

.

.

.

"Pagi, Skye-kun!"kata Claire kepada Skye–yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya

"Pagi juga~"kata Skye sambil duduk di kursinya

"Hei! Untuk apa duduk? Cepat bangunkan Yui dan Akira!"perintah Claire

(Yui : waah! Yui! Itu aku! XD)

"Baiklah, baiklah..."Skye hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan menuju kamar Yui dan Akira.

Tok tok tok.

"Ooi! Yui! Akira! Bangun!"seru Skye sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Yui dan Akira.

"Ng... lima menit lagi..."kata si kembar Tsukiyomi bersamaan.

"Huh! Kalau nggak bangun, papa BUANG komik-komik kalian lho!"ancam Skye dengan penekanan pada kata 'Buang' –nya.

BRAK!

Yui dan Akira pun langsung keluar mendengar ancaman Skye yang bagi mereka sangat-teramat mengerikan.

"Ka.. kami bangun!"seru si kembar Tsukiyomi.

"Oke, mandi sana!"Skye pun kembali ke ruang makan dan memakan nasi karenya dengan santai.

Beberapa menit kemudian Akira datang dengan pakaian lengkap, tapi Yui tidak ada di sana.

"Lho? Yui mana?"tanya Claire. Tapi, Akira tidak menjawabnya dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Claire yang kesal akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya, ingin memukul Akira.

"Claire-chan, sabar dong..."kata Skye sambil memeluk Claire dari belakang. Wajah Claire pun menjadi merah padam. Skye mulai mendekati telinga Claire, nafasnya yang Hangat menerpa telinga Claire.

(Claire : Yui-chaan! Adegan apaan nih!-blushing berat-)

Kemudian Skye mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kamu tetap mau memukul Akira, aku akan... kamu tau kan?"

"U-ukh... S-SKYE BODOOOOOOH...!"

Claire langsung memukul Skye, tapi pukulan itu tidak mengenai Skye.

Yah… kita biarkan saja pasangan suami-istri itu, sekarang apa yang di lakukan Yui?

Di kamar si kembar...

"A.. Akira sialan!"gumam Yui dengan kesal sambil memegang pipinya yang baru dicium Akira tadi, disertai wajahnya yang memerah"Sialan! Sialan!"

.

"Kami berangkat!"seru Yui dan Akira bersamaan

"Selamat jalan~!"kata Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Gyut...

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Pembaca sudah tau itu siapa kan?

"S-Skye-kun?"

"Claire-chan..."

Ng... kita tinggakan saja pasangan suami-istri yang sedang bermesraan itu, heh ^/^

Di sekolah...

"Pagi!"sapa Yui pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Pagi! Kamu hampir terlambat, lho!"kata seorang cowok sambil tersenyum ke arah Yui.

Sora Shimotsuki

Umur : 8 tahun

Anak dari : Will Shimotsuki dan Lilly Shimotsuki

Cowok.

Berambut pirang, matanya berwarna biru aquamarine. Sangat populer di kalangan cewek.

"P.. p.. pagi, Sora-kun..."kata Yui gugup.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang cewek tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Yui Tsukiyomi... kamu telah mendekati pangeran (nama julukan Sora)... lihat saja nanti!"kata cewek itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Karin Kagamine

Umur : 8 tahun

Anak dari : Gaius Kagamine dan Evelyn Kagamine

Cewek. Adik Erina.

Berambut orange ikal dengan pita di atasnya, matanya berwarna amesthy.

Sangat suka berdandan. Suka makan super fail dish (Yui : kayak Sofia!)

Mendirikan fanclub Sora (?).

Ting tong...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, Yui dkk segera duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Seorang guru, yang tak lain adalah Sakuya masuk dan memperhatikan kelasnya.

"Yuuji Hiroto bolos lagi ya?"

'Heh? Yuuji? Siapa tuh?'pikir Yui sambil menopang dagunya.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung. Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi

"Ah~~ akhirnya istirahat siang!"kata Yui sambil membuka kotak bekalnya"Akiraa! Makan sama-sama yuk!"ajak Yui

"Oke!"

"ITADAKIMASU!"seru Yui dan Akira bersamaan.

"Ng… Akira, kamu tau Yuuji Hiroto nggak?"tanya Yui.

"Yuuji Hiroto? Oh, yang dikatakan bu Sakuya tadi? Katanya sih anak yang bernama Yuuji Hiroto itu seorang berandalan!"jawab Akira.

"Oh..."

.

Pulang sekolah~

Yui berjalan ke rumahnya sendirian, karena Akira sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

"Ng? Kok rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu yah?"gumam Yui sambil menoleh. Ia melihat seekor kura-kura (?) terjebak di sebuah pohon.

"Uwaa! Aku harus menolongnya!"tanpa pikir panjang Yui langsung memanjat pohon itu dengan mudahnya, kemudian segera mengambil kura-kura itu.

PREK PREK

"Haaah... syukurlah, eh?"

PRAAAAK...

"Hiaah! Dahan pohon ini akan retak! Aku akan jatuuh!"

BRUUUK!

'Eh? Nggak sakit...'Yui membuka matanya, sekarang ia sedang digendong dengan a la putri oleh seorang cowok yang mirip Skye. Bedanya hanya di bagian poni saja.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"tanya cowok (keren) itu.

"I.. iya! A.. aku nggak apa-apa! Terimakasih sudah menolongku!"kata Yui dengan wajah memerah.

"Sama-sama! Bye-bye!"cowok itu segera berlari dari tempat itu.

"Ah! Tunggu! Siapa kamu?"tanya Yui.

".. Yuuji... Yuuji Hiroto..."setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yui, Yuuji segera pergi dari sana.

Yuuji Hiroto

Umur : 9 tahun

Anak dari : ?

Cowok.

Mirip Skye, yang beda hanya di bagian poninya saja.

Yui terdiam melihat Yuuji berlari, wajahnya mulai memerah.

'Aku... aku...

Aku sepertinya...'

"Eh, Yui! Tumben kita berpapasan gini!"kata Sora yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Yui tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata (di dalam hatinya) nya.

"Iya ya..."ucap Yui sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau ku antarkan?"

"Eh? Ng.. nggak perlu! Lagi pula nanti merepotkan!"

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Ayo!"

"Ya sudah lah…"

.

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ya…"kata Sora melihat rumah Yui yang tidak kecil dan tidak besar.

"Iya! Terimakasih sudah mengantarku! Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok!"kata Yui sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ckrek…

"Aku pulang!"seru Yui.

"Selamat datang!"seru Claire juga.

"Ng... papa mana?"tanya Yui.

"Ah, dia sedang membeli per-eh, m.. maksudku membeli beberapa bahan makan malam"kata Claire sedikit gugup.

"Ooh..."kata Yui singkat tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. Yui seger menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

'Hh... kenapa aku jadi teringat si Yuuji itu ya? Jangan-jangan aku memang

... menyukainya?'pikir Yui sambil melihat langit.

"Kira-kira apa pendapat Akira ya?"

"Yo! Pendapaat apaan?"

"Wa! Akira bikini kaget aja! Muncul tiba-tiba gitu!" seru Yui.

"Yah… memangnya pendapat apaan sih, maksudmu tadi?"tanya Akira.

"Ng.. nggak apa-apa! Nggak apa-apa dan bukan apa-apa!"jawab Yui gugup.

"Hmmm…"

ZRAAAAAASH…

Tiba-tiba Turun hujan deras (Yui : aneh yah?)

CTAAAAAR! CTAAAAAAR!

'Hyaaaa! Aku benci petir!'batin Yui sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Yui? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"tanya Akira khawatir.

"A.. aku nggak apa-apa kok..."jawab Yui masih mempertahankan posisinya. Kemudian Akira melihat ke jendela kamarnya dan kamar Yui yang basah terkena tetesan air hujan.

'Entah kenapa aku merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk...'batin si kembar Tsukiyomi.

Esok paginya...

Yui membuka matany perlahan, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Yui mulai melihat sekelilingnya,

"Ng… hoahm… tumben banget aku bangun jam segini…"gumam Yui sambil melihat jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.20, kemudian ia melihat Akira yang masih tertidur.

Tap tap tap.

"Heh? Suara langkah kaki siapa tuh?"

Yui segera berjalan ke ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan ointu rumahnya. Di sana Yui melihat Skye sedang mondar-mandir sendiri sambil memperhatikan sebuah buku kecil berwarna merah.

"Ah, ternyata Papa... Papa ngapain mondar-mandir gitu?"tanya Yui.

"Yui... ini untukmu..."kata Skye sambil menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya sedari tadi"Mungkin itu akan berguna."lanjutnya.

Kemudian Skye mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Eh? Tunggu! Tung-AKH!"

BRUK!

Yui terjatuh saat hendak mengejar Skye. Sementara itu, Akira terbangun karena mendengar suara tadi. Ia segera berlari ke ruang makan.

"Yui! Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan? !"tanya Akira sambil memegang kedua bahu Yui.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, tapi Papa..."Yui melihat ke arah Skye.

"Tunggu! Papa mau ke mana? !"seru Akira.

Skye terdiam dan menatap Yui dan Akira dengan dingin. Kemudian Skye menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan diiringi suara petir (Yui : lebay ya? =_=').

.

.

.

.

"Anu... apa Mama tau kenapa Papa pergi?"tanya Akira sambil meminum susu cokelatnya.

"Iya, Mama ta-eh, maksud Mama nggak! Nggak tau!"kata Claire terlihat panik, membuat si kembar Tsukiyomi curiga.

"Benar?"Yui memastikan.

"I.. iya! Ah! Kalian nggak ke sekolah? Sudah jam 07.50, lho!"kata Claire mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya sudah! Yui, ayo pergi!"kata Akira sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Baiiiik! Kami berangkat!"

Blam!

.

.

.

'Kira-kira Papa ke mana ya?'batin Yui sambil melihat jendela kelasnya. Hari ini pelajaran IPS, pelajaran yang membosankan bagi Yui, jadi dia tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sakuya.

'Apa Papa baik-baik saja? Apa yang Papa lakukan? Apa Papa masih ingat padaku?'beberapa pertanyaan bermunculan di benak Yui sampai saat kelopak bunga sakura jatuh ke mejanya.

"Lho? Bunga… sakura?"tiba-tiba Yui teringat sesuatu.

'Papa... suka bunga sakura... kalau begitu... mungkin Papa ada di sini!'

BATS!

Yui langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat semua orang melihat kepadany dengan tatapan heran.

"Tsukiyomi-san, kamu kenapa?"tanya Sakuya.

"Eh? Ng.. nggak... aku... ah! Aku dan Akira mau pergi ke toilet dulu!"Yui seenaknya menggenggam tangan Akira dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"O.. oi! Yui! Apaan sih! ?"tanya Akira yang sekarang sedang berada di depan kelas bersama Yui.

"Papa... bunga sakura... Papa ada di sini!"seru Yui.

"APA? Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi? !"

DRAP!

"Akira!"

To Be Countinued...

Yui : yosh! Itu dia chapter satunya! Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau ya!

Review please! Flame juga boleh.


End file.
